The present invention relates to a remote controller for an air conditioner for changing or monitoring a set state of a preset temperature or the like in the air conditioner and an air conditioner comprising the remote controller.
A conventional air conditioner is structured in a state where an indoor unit and a remote controller (hereinafter simply referred to as xe2x80x9cremote controllerxe2x80x9d) are communicable, and structured to be capable of remotely setting set contents of an operating state for air conditioning by the indoor unit or an outdoor unit from the remote controller.
However, there is such a problem that it becomes difficult to manage proper air conditioning when setting the remote controller in a state operable by anybody. When a remote controller is set every classroom in a school, for example, different setting may be performed every classroom, and it becomes difficult to manage controlled air conditioning in the overall school.
In order to solve such a problem, problem solution has generally been carried out on a component part other than the remote controller by inhibiting each remote controller from set operation from a centralized controller or storing the remote controller in a keyed box, for example.
The present invention has been proposed in consideration of the aforementioned problem, and aims at proposing a remote controller for an air conditioner capable of inhibiting the single remote controller from operation by a person other than a specific user.
A first mode of the remote controller for an air conditioner according to the present invention comprises storage means (40) storing identification information (41, 43, 44, 45) and control means (10) validating operational input related to operation setting of the said air conditioner only when information matching with the said identification information is input. Thus, it becomes possible to inhibit the single remote controller from remote controller operation by a person other than the specific user.
A second mode of the remote controller for an air conditioner according to the present invention further comprises operation means (30) for inputting the said information, and the said identification information is a previously stored set password (41) in the first mode. Thus, the specific user is enabled to arbitrarily set identification information unknown to others.
A third mode of the remote controller for an air conditioner according to the present invention is characterized in that the said set password (41) is input from the said operation means, and it further comprises display means (20) displaying the said set password on that occasion in the second mode. Thus, the specific user is enabled to readily set a desired password.
A fourth mode of the remote controller for an air conditioner according to the present invention is characterized in that the said control means (10) displays the purport that password setting is carried out with respect to the said display means (20) when the said set password (41) is stored in the said storage means in the third mode. Thus, it is possible to readily grasp that the remote controller for an air conditioner is in a locked state.
A fifth mode of the remote controller for an air conditioner according to the present invention is characterized in that the said control means (10) switches the display contents in the said display means (20) from the display contents of the purport that the said password setting is carried out to general display contents for operational input when operational input of a password matching with the said set password (41) is performed in the fourth mode. Thus, operability at the same when the specific user operates the remote controller for an air conditioner improves.
A sixth mode of the remote controller for an air conditioner according to the present invention is characterized in that the said control means (10) switches the display contents in the said display means (20) from the said general display contents to the display contents of the purport that the said password setting is carried out when a prescribed time has elapsed from final operational input after switching the display contents in the said display means (20) to the said general display contents in the fifth mode. Thus, after the specific user operates the remote controller for an air conditioner, it is possible to prevent others from performing operation.
A seventh mode of the remote controller for an air conditioner according to the present invention further comprises image input means (70) inputting an image in the first mode, and the said control means (10) validates operational input related to operation setting of the said air conditioner only when the said image input from the said image input means matches with the said identification information in the first mode. Thus, the specific user may not keep the identification information in mind.
An eighth mode of the remote controller for an air conditioner according to the present invention is a remote controller for an air controller characterized in that the said image input means (70) input an image of a characteristic part in a human body in the seventh mode. Thus, the remote controller for an air conditioner can specify the specific user.
A ninth mode of the remote controller for an air conditioner according to the present invention further comprises a card reader (80) reading the said information from a card assigned with the said information, and the said control means (10) validates the operational input related to the operation setting of the said air conditioner only when the said information input from the said card reader matches with the said identification information in the first mode. Thus, it becomes possible to perform locking and unlocking of the remote controller so far as the specific user possesses the card.
A tenth mode of the remote controller for an air conditioner according to the present invention further comprises voice input means (90) inputting a voice and generating a voice signal, and the said control means (10) validates the operational input related to the operation setting of the said air conditioner only when the said voice signal input from the said voice input means matches with the said identification information in the first mode. Thus, the specific user is enabled to perform locking and unlocking of the remote controller by simply uttering the voice him(her)self.
The present invention also aims at providing an air conditioner capable of inhibiting a single remote controller from operation by a person other than a specific user.
The mode of the air conditioner according to the present invention is structured while comprising the remote controller for an air conditioner in any one mode of the first to tenth of the aforementioned remote controller for an air conditioner. Thus, it is possible to implement an air conditioner capable of inhibiting the single remote controller from remote controller operation by a person other than the specific user.
The objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.